justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Stop Me Now
"Don’t Stop Me Now" by Queen is featured on Just Dance 2017. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with black hair. He first starts out with a red and black checkered glitter suit with large blue sleeves and black shoes and a light blue faded outline. Shortly after the beginning, he sports a blue eye tattoo, a red and gold jacket, a blue tank top, black leggings with purple glitter checker and lightning, and purple shoes. He also has a paper-like outline (similar to Chiwawa). Background The background begins with a black starry backdrop, complete with a spotlight shining on the man. The scenery swoops in his sleeve, exposing the man's second design and a sunny day on a black and white checkered floor. Swooping forward, the scenery contains broccoli, flowers, ladders, pointing fingers shooting to the sky with rainbows, and a few butterfly hot air balloons. It then raises up to an opening stage curtain. The curtain opens up to a content-faced sun with seashells and starfish swooping inward. Afterwards, a piano spiral comes in, with a few decorated joyful live action animals floating in mid-air. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Move ''' in the routine, all of which are the same. '''All Gold Moves: Point forward. DontStopMeNowGM.png|All Gold Moves dsmngm1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *This track was used during Ubisoft's E3 conference to promote Just Dance 2017. **In this conference, many people wearing Just Dance costumes danced to this routine. The costumes used in the show are (besides Don't Stop Me Now): *** Circus (all players) *** Copacabana (P2 and P4) *** I Gotta Feeling *** The Final Countdown (mask from P1) *** Time Warp (P4, with a disco ball head) *** What About Love (T-shirt) * This is the second song by Queen in the main series, after Crazy Little Thing Called Love in Just Dance 3. ** As a result, Queen holds the record of the longest time gap between their debut song (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) and their second song (this one) so far, with a gap of five games beaten Calvin Harris by one game and Avril Lavigne by two games. *This is the third song in the series to have a coach with a paper-like outline, after No Control and Chiwawa. *In some screenshots, the second version of the coach has a light blue faded outline instead of a paper-like outline. *The coach's silhouette and background were used to tease the game. Gallery Jd17-toptracks-preview-queen-dontstopmenow-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser X26RX1s-nNQ.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123 Don't Stop Me Now.png|''Don’t Stop Me Now'' DontStopMeNow.PNG|First coach DontStopMeNow2.PNG|Second coach Dont Stop Me Now BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ Dontstopmenow hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Dontstopmenow hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Dontstopmenow hd screenshot4.jpg|Gameplay 3 full coach.png|Coach extraction Videos Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Official Video) Just Dance 2017 Don't Stop Me Now by Queen - Official Track Gameplay US References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Deceased Artists